


Don’t Give Up, You Are Loved

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accused, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) is the Worst, Alice Cooper Feeling Guilty, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Assisted Suicide, Betrayal, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Reggie Mantle, Brainwashed, Brainwashing, Bullied Jughead Jones, Bullying, Cheryl Blossom Being a Bitch, Cheryl Blossom feels guilty, Crying Jughead Jones, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, Drugs, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones sings, G Drug, Gargoyles, Gay Sex, Good Parent FP Jones II, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Guilt, Harassment, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jughead Jones & Reggie Mantle Friendship, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Jughead Jones Accused of Murder, Jughead Jones Feels Guilty, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones nightmares, Loss of Identity, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Mean Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Midnight Children, Minor Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Minor Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Murder-Suicide, Nice Reggie Mantle, Nightmares, Pretty Poisons, Protective Archie Andrews, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Reggie Mantle, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Protective Veronica Lodge, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scarred For Life, Scarred For Life Jughead Jones, Soft Reggie Mantle, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Suicidal Jughead Jones, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Toni Topaz Feels Guilty, Unaware Actions, Unaware Murder, Uncontrollable Actions, Uncontrollable Murder, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend, Willing Victim, Worried FP Jones II, accidental murder, accused of murder, bullied, feeling lost, southside serpents, wanting to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Penelope Blossom and Kurtz decide to work together and kill two birds with one stone. They kidnap Jug and Betty. In order to keep trying to get rid of the bad batch of G Kurtz forced feeds Jug the drug. In order for Penelope to kill one of the Midnight Children early, especially the daughter of the women who has done nothing but Insult her and revel In her pain, especially her pain of losing Jason she throws Betty In the same room as Jug while he Is on the drug. With the drug taken over and him having zero control Jug kills Betty. When FP gets there Jug Is still on the drug and FP has no choice but to knock out his son and lock him In a holding cell. When Jug comes to he remembers everything and Is filled with guilt and pain. But that doesn't stop Penelope from kidnapping him again plus Archie and Veronica to finish killing off the Midnight Children. Suicidal and thinking he deserves this fate Jug doesn't even fight back. Can FP save his boy before It's too late? Will he lose his beautiful boy to Penelope Blossom plus himself?
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Archie Andrews & Penelope Blossom, Archie Andrews & Reggie Mantle, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Chic (Riverdale) & Jughead Jones, FP Jones & Reggie Mantle, FP Jones II & Gladys Jones, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Kurtz, Jughead Jones & Penelope Blossom, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Reggie Mantle, Veronica Lodge & Reggie Mantle
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Don’t Give Up, You Are Loved

FP and Jughead were Investigating The Maple Club and talking to Penelope Blossom when all of a sudden they heard a loud crash and screaming.

Penelope: What In god’s name?!

They walked In. All they saw were women. Until a guy foaming at the mouth and holding a piece of glass suddenly ran over and cut Jughead’s lower left arm.

FP: Hey!

He quickly punched the guy In the head knocking him out. He quickly took off the flannel that was tied around Jughead’s waist and wrapped It tightly around his very bleeding cut causing Jughead to hiss out In pain. 

FP: Keep pressure on that son. I’m going to lock this guy In the car then I’ll be back In.

FP quickly took the guy away, locked him In the back of the car, and then returned. He took a seat next to Jughead.

FP: Was this guy on anything?

A women: He likes to take drugs to enhance the experience. But this was different. The high hit him like a truck. He started getting violent and aggressive. 

FP: Okay, we’ll be In touch

He and Jughead left and took the guy straight to the sheriff station; locking him up. As soon as the drug wore off FP started questioning the guy.

FP: Who gave you the drug? Was It a guy name Kurtz?

The guy: Yeah, and he’s not my usual dealer. And he was very aggressive. Tried to get me to buy more than usual.

Jughead: What does the G stand for?

The guy: Gargoyle

FP turned to Jughead

FP: Go home Juggie. Tell your mom I’ll be home late.

Jughead looked down refusing to meet his dad’s eyes

Jughead: Dad I-

FP turned back to the guy

FP: Stay there 

He gently grabbed Jughead’s uninjured arm and pulled him over to the door.

FP: Jug, what’s wrong?

Jughead sighed sadly

Jughead: Sweet Pea and Fangs found out the drug dealer Is mom. I confronted her about It and she admitted It. I should have told you as soon as I found out. But I-

His dad quickly pulled him Into a hug

FP: You were trying to keep our family together. But Jug, Jellybean Is my family. YOU are my family. When you get the chance go In your room and lock the door. When I get home I’ll deal with Gladys In the morning.

He kissed his forehead then opened the door; letting his boy leave. But as Jughead walked home he was suddenly knocked out. Later when FP got home he slept on the couch Instead. In the morning he was woken up by Gladys setting a plate of breakfast for him on the coffee table.

Gladys: Morning honey

FP sighed stressfully as he sat up

Gladys: Still tired?

FP: No! I’m pissed! You’re the drug dealer! And don’t try to hide It! That’s the only reason you wanted to move here! You have been lying to Jughead and I from the moment you got here! I…. I want you moved out of this house and Riverdale Immediately! I never want to see you again!

Gladys: Just for selling drugs?!

FP: Just for selling drugs?! These drugs are hurting people! Can cause someone to kill people! Jughead was hurt last night because a guy was on your drug! You don’t deserve to be back In our lives! Get out now! 

Gladys huffed angrily and stood up. FP watched her like a hawk the whole time she packed. As soon as she was out of sight he was going to check on Jughead and Jellybean. But then the phone rang. His kids should be down to get their ride to school soon. And If he answers all three of them could be late. But one of the things he learned from being sheriff Is that every phone might be Important. Just as he answered JB came down the stairs.

Veronica: Sheriff Jones, It’s Veronica. I woke up this morning and Betty was gone. She could be at school already now. But It’s not like her to leave without me or without letting me know.

FP: Go to school and have Archie call me. If she’s not at school we’ll find her.

Veronica: Okay, thanks

She hung up

FP: Go wait In the car kid. Apparently I need to wake up your brother. He probably took a too strong of a pain medicine for his arm.

Whoops 

Jellybean: His arm?! Why? What happened?! And where’s mom?

FP sighed 

FP: I’ll tell you everything on the way to school. Please go wait In the car.

Jellybean went out the door as FP headed upstairs. But as he entered Jughead’s room he didn’t see his son anywhere. Now FP became worried. Something was going on. First Betty now Jughead. He took Jellybean to her school then started Investigating right away. Meanwhile Jughead woke up In some kind of building; sitting on the floor hands chained to the wall. He saw that Betty was by the wall across from him In the same situation. 

Jughead: Betty!

Soon Kurtz entered the room

Jughead: Kurtz(Growled angrily) 

Kurtz: Your girlfriend Is very pretty Jughead. She won’t be when you’re done with her.

He unchained Jughead and kept him seized. Jughead fought as Kurtz forced G down his throat but It was no use. Kurtz quickly let go of Jughead and ran out locking the door. As he listened all Kurtz heard was Betty begging Jughead to stop and to don’t do this. Then he heard Betty’s scream. Kurtz was satisfied with that and went outside to sell some of his drugs to a man waiting. But soon Kurtz was surrounded by cop cars.

FP: Hold It!(Yelled)

He walked over pointing his gun at Kurtz

FP: Get on your knees! On your knees!

Kurtz got on his knees as a cop handcuffed him

Kurtz: Your little boy Is here too. The key to the door Is In my left pocket. Depending If he’s still on the G that I forced down his throat he might try to kill his daddy.(Smirked evilly) 

FP: Take him away. I’ll get my son.

As Kurtz was taken away FP slowly unlocked the door and entered the room. He saw his boy foaming at the mouth and standing over Betty’s dead bleeding body that had a big piece of cement on her back and on her hands. As Jughead ran at him he had no choice but to punch him In the head and knock him out. He had to handcuff his own son and throw him In the back of his car. Once at the station Jughead was locked In a holding cell. FP did his work In that room so he was there when his son came off the drug. After another hour he heard loud sobs and screams from his son snapping him out of his work. Jughead slid to the floor weakly as FP jumped to his feet.

FP: Jug! Jug!(Quickly unlocked and opened the door)

He quickly pulled his scarred for life boy Into his arms

Jughead: Oh god! What did I do?! What did I do?! What have I done?!(Sobbed hard Into his dad’s left shoulder)

He knew right then and there that his son killed his girlfriend while he was on the drug. FP could not think of anything else to do except pick his boy up Into his arms, let his workers know he needed to take the rest of today and tomorrow off and why, and take off. As soon as he got home he took his boy to FP’s room, sat with his boy In his lap, and started rocking him gently.

Jughead: Daddy!(Sobbed hard)

FP: I know baby. I know. I’m so sorry! But listen to me. Okay? Kurtz forced fed you that drug. You didn’t take It on your own.

Jughead: That doesn’t make me feel any better!(Snapped)

FP: Shh. I know baby boy. I know.(Said gently as he ran his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He ended up rocking his baby boy to sleep. Until three hours later when Jughead started crying “Please don’t hurt her!” and “I’m so sorry Betty!” He was thrashing like he was fighting and struggling with someone. FP could tell the one he was fighting and struggling was himself. FP knew right away what he was dreaming about. FP knew the pain, misery, and guilt that laid full and hard Inside his poor baby boy.

FP: Juggie! Juggie wake up!

As soon as Jughead’s eyes snapped open he was shaking hard. His body was racked with sobs to the point hyperventilating. 

FP: Hey hey, It’s alright. It alright. Please calm down. I’m here sweetheart, I’m right here. Everything’s going to be alright. Breathe for me baby, okay?(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

FP: Baby, come here. Come here, I got you. Okay?(Pulled his boy tight Into his arms holding him close to his chest)

FP: I know what happened was horrible. What Kurtz did was beyond pure evil. But none of It was or Is your fault sweetheart. I promise. 

Jughead: But I-(Chocked out)

FP: Shh. Breathe and listen to my voice Juggie. Listen to my heartbeat. Close your eyes and take deep breaths. I got you my beautiful baby boy, daddies got you. Daddy always has you.

He smothered his face with kisses 

FP: Shh. It’s alright. It’s alright. You’re safe Juggie. You’re safe In my arms. 

Jughead: Alice never really liked me In the first place. Now she’ll aposolotly hate me!(Sobbed hard)

FP: No no sweetie. No one blames you or hates you for what happened. I promise. I’ll explain to Alice once I see her. I’ll explain to Archie and Fred. They’ll be heartbroken like you. But like me they’ll know It was not your fault. You’re going to be okay.

Jughead: But daddy-(Chocked out)

FP: Shh baby. It’s okay to cry. Okay? It’s okay to miss Betty. You’re allowed to let It all out. But you’re going to hurt yourself If you keep crying like this baby boy. 

Jughead: I loved her. Even when we were just friends!(Sobbed)

FP: I know I know. I got you I got you. Shh. I love you baby, so much! Every time I see that beautiful smile and feel you In my arms I feel happier then I can put In words. You memorize me Jug. You’re a miracle and I am blessed to be loved by you. To have a beautiful amazing son like you. The day you were brought Into this world and brought Into my arms for the first time I thought I was going to faint because of how overwhelming happy I was. All I care about Is you baby boy. There Is no one that can make me feel or make my heartbeat like you do. Just close your eyes and go back to sleep for a while. Then we’ll get some food In you? Maybe at Pops so you can get some air, huh? 

He kissed his boy’s forehead

FP: I got you and I’m not going anywhere

Soon Jughead’s breathing was deep and less fast

Jughead: Daddy(Whined)

FP: That’s right baby, I got you. I always have you. I’ll see your beautiful eyes again after a long nap. Okay?

Jughead ended up dozing off again In his dad’s arms as his dad gently kissed his left cheek. After a five hour nap Jughead’s bloodshot puffy eyes slowly opened.

FP: There he Is. Hey kiddo.(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

FP: Come on, let’s get out of the house for a little bit.

Jughead: What time Is It?(Rubbed his tired face)

FP: 12PM

FP: Come on, up you get(Helped Jughead sit up)

But the news about Betty traveled fast and so did the fact that It was technically Jughead. As soon as The Jones men walked Into Pops and choose a booth everyone kept staring at them, especially Jughead. FP grabbed his son’s right hand and squeezed It.

FP: Ignore them Juggie

But It was hard to Ignore the fact people were taking pictures and videotaping them.

Pop: You can put the camera’s down or you can leave!

Boy 1: Whatever! I don’t want to be eating where the sheriff allows a murder to roam free let alone sit and spend time with him like nothing happened!

But as the boy and his two friends walked past Boy 2 dumped his chocolate milkshake all over Jughead’s head.

FP: I think this was enough of getting out of the house for today. Pop, can we get the food to go Instead?

Pop: Of course

FP: Come on Jug, let’s get you cleaned up

FP took Jughead to the bathroom and cleaned him up as much as he could. By the next day two papers were printed out. One about the G drug and what really happened. The other leaving the G drug out and saying Jughead did It because he’s a cold blooded killer. And that’s all Jughead heard when he went back to school the day after tomorrow. It didn’t help that people made posters about the fake story either. All of Jughead’s friends believed the G story of course. But a lot of people In town believed the fake story. With being with the FARM Edgar brainwashed Alice Into believing the fake story. Jughead was right, Alice now hated Jughead and blamed him for Betty’s death and wanted nothing to do with FP anymore either. Everyone Involved In the FARM was brainwashed Into believing the fake stories about Jughead. Including Kevin and Cheryl. And sadly, Jughead and FP lost Fangs and Toni too. But the friends that did believe Jughead stood by him 100% and were now against any friend who threw away their loyalty for Jughead. Majority of the Serpents turned on Fangs and Toni Including Sweet Pea, FP, and Archie. As Jughead’s Right Hand Sweet Pea even kicked Fangs out of The Serpents. Jughead was on the bathroom floor shirtless and crying when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

Reggie: Jones, It’s just me

He saw bruises all over his back and face

Reggie: Who did that to you?

Jughead: Fangs. He was pissed that my dad and Sweet Pea kicked him out of The Serpents. For the second time. Fangs said The Serpents lost any sense of honor and purpose because they now support a murderer. Fangs said any cop that supports me Is a pig. That my dad Is just as much as a pig as any cop and doesn’t have the right to be sheriff. As you can Imagine I lost It. But Kevin was pissed too, with kicking his boyfriend out of The Serpents. Saying If his dad was still sheriff Instead of “My pig for a father” he would have locked me up In a heartbeat. Kevin held me In place as Fangs did the work.

Reggie sighed sadly

Reggie: Come on, up you get

He helped Jughead to his feet

Reggie: Listen, come to La Bonne Nuit with me after school. Veronica has a new admittance policy that will prevent anyone who believes the fake news about you from entering. Please? At La Bonne Nuit you’ll be safe and loved. I promise. 

Jughead: Someone could find a way to shut down Pops because of this.

Reggie: How? It was your dad that helped Veronica with this. He hired to cops to be on duty at Pops 24/7 and already made It a law In writing that Pops Is never shutting down ever again. We got your back Jones. 

Reggie: Don’t make me start turning the charm on(Smirked)

Jughead: Okay fine! I wouldn’t want that!(Laughed)

Reggie: Maybe you would(Smirked)

Reggie: Come on, let’s have study hall somewhere private just you and I.

Reggie stood guard around Jughead the whole time the rest of the school day. As he vowed to himself he would from now on. Jughead texted his dad saying thank you and telling him he was going right after school. After school as soon as they walked Into Pops Jughead saw a sign by the La Bonne Nuit entrance that said “If you don’t support Jughead Jones or you believe he Is evil and a killer stay out.” Reggie took Jughead over where Chuck was guarding the door.

Chuck: Reggie(Greeted)

Chuck: Go on In Jughead. Have fun, you’ll be okay. 

Reggie took Jughead right down

Reggie: Before you get to enjoying yourself let’s go Into the bathroom. Let me see your back again.

After walking Into the bathroom and locking the door Reggie took off Jughead’s shirt. With feeling SO protective and loyal to Jughead these past two days something grew Inside Reggie that could not be contained. For the first time ever Reggie could now truly see how HOT Jughead Jones Is and could not stop himself. He started softly and gently kissing the bruises on his back causing Jughead to let out something between a whine and a gasp.

Reggie: Is…. Is this okay?

Jughead shuddered and slowly nodded yes; closing his eyes. Reggie went back to It; soon using a mixture of both his lips and his tongue. Jughead cried out as he was roughly turned around, lifted up so he was off of the floor and his legs were wrapped tightly around Reggie’s waist, and held and shoved against the wall. Reggie roughly kissed his lips and Jughead joined In. Jughead could not suppress or stop himself from moaning as Reggie put his hand down Jughead’s pants and fished out his dick. Or when Reggie hoisted him up higher so he was now sucking It. With the tip of his tongue, Reggie swiped the head of Jughead’s cock, tasting the flesh and teasing moisture gathering against the slit. Jughead jolted with a loud moan. Reggie gave Jughead another lick. Then another. One to the tip and the next to the shaft, then another beneath the swollen head where the vein disappeared. Each time he moved, he lowered his head a bit more, taking Jughead deeper. Stimulation to the head was met with harsh, strained moans. Running his tongue along the vein on the underside of Jughead’s cock elicited shudders and loud whines that was begging for Reggie to not stop. Reggie applied harsher suction, bobbing his head a little faster. More saliva filled his mouth, spilling past the corners of his lips to drip down his chin messily. Semen coated Reggie’s tongue and chin, trickling down his throat. Reggie let Jughead’s softening cock rest on his tongue as It emptied. He swallowed, watching Jughead shiver and whine and moan. Jughead cried out as he was suddenly thrown on top of the sink. As Reggie took off his clothes plus Jughead’s pants and boxers part of Jughead wished he would go back to being gentle. But the other part was loving this! Jughead let out a whimper as Reggie shoved his cock Into his ass hard. Reggie refused to slow down or go gently. He was snapping his hips hard and fast. Reggie shifted to expertly angle his cock against Jughead’s prostate, knowing Jughead’s climax was just ahead. A few more thrusts, and then Jughead let out a long wail, shaking violently as he reached orgasm yet again. Reggie rode out the Intensity. Reggie relentlessly drilled Into Jughead, making sure to hit his prostate over and over again, as often, as quickly, and as forcefully as possible. Ramming his cock directly Into the bundle of nerves as aggressively as he could, he took huge satisfaction In hearing Jughead’s cries become longer and more frantic. If his thrusts had been fast before, he was now giving his all to double the pace and depth of his previous efforts. Reggie plunged In deep again and again, battering Jughead’s prostate and tearing delicious whimpers from his mouth. Jughead’s entire body jolted as orgasm hit him. Reggie continued with several more thrusts, then he reached his own climax, releasing his seed deep Inside Jughead. He began rapidly pounding Into him, spearing Into as deep as he could, setting a pace that left Jughead moaning and whimpering. With every thrust Jughead shook. Reggie gripped his hips tightly, holding him In place with bruising force as he drove In deeper and deeper, refusing to slow down. He shifted to angle his cock directly Into Jughead’s prostate and hammering Into It relentlessly. The motion ripped piercing wails from Jughead’s throat as he was besieged by the Intensity of having his prostate battered over and over again. Overwhelmed, twisting and writhing at the sheer force. Jughead’s hips frantically bucked forward. It wasn’t long before Jughead’s climax hit, his body shaking harder than ever before. Reggie simply fucked him through It, continuing his frenzied pace. Reggie did his best to ramp up his speed yet again and relished In the constant whimpers he elicited. Jughead moaned hard. Reggie gave one final, purposeful thrust, knowing It would likely drive Jughead to another orgasm. With a violent shudder and a sharp cry, Jughead cummed. Reggie achieved his own climax only seconds afterward, releasing his seed deep Inside Jughead’s body. Wasting no time, he withdrew, lots of cum spilling out of Reggie’s cock and onto the floor plus on Jughead’s ass. Jughead cry out as Reggie shoved him back hard against the wall with Jughead’s legs wrapped tight around his waist. But not long after Reggie shoved his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth there was a loud knock on the door.

A boy: Hey! I know what you’re doing In there! Come on, I need to use the bathroom and the second one Is being used too!

Reggie laughed as he gently kissed a bruise on Jughead’s right cheek.

Reggie: He’s right, you have friends waiting for you. We’ll finish this tonight. I’ll rent a room at the Five Seasons. I’ll drive us to school In the morning.

Jughead: Reggie(Moaned as he rubbed Reggie’s chest)

Reggie: Jones stop! You’re making It very difficult to want to leave this bathroom!(Laughed)

Jughead: By the way, you made me cum In the sink. And I’m talking lots! Someone’s not going to be happy to clean up the sink or the floor.

Reggie laughed

Reggie: They’ll get over It

They quickly got dressed and walked out. Jughead texted his dad right away. “Hey dad, I’m going to spend the night In a hotel room with a friend. I’ll pick up my stuff beforehand so I am ready for school In the morning. Don’t worry, I’ll be home after school.” FP replied back and actually put a wink emoji plus a laugh one. “Oh, I know what you’re doing tonight. Have fun and be safe.” Jughead texted back. “Dad!” FP texted back. “Hey, I’m just happy you’re fighting back and surviving all of this.” Jughead texted back. “Yeah…. For the moment.” Soon Veronica and Archie walked over to them.

Veronica: Someone told me what they found In the bathroom. Do you two really expect me to add cleaning up cum as part of my job!?

But Reggie and Jughead could tell the way she actually looked she didn’t care and was actually laughing.

Archie: You two together, nice!(Grinned)

Archie: You know Jug, once your dad sees your bruises he’s going to kill Fangs.

Jughead: Oh, I know he will. If Fangs was smart he would avoid running Into my dad.

Sweet Pea: Fangs Is not smart, and neither Is Toni nor Kevin for betraying you, hurting you, and believing those lies In the papers. I’m so sorry about Betty Jughead. 

Sweet Pea: But I guess we have a second Serpent King Instead of a Serpent Queen now, huh?(Smirked)

Reggie: Hey, Reggie Mantle has always been a king!(Rolled his eyes)

Veronica: Sure Reg sure

By the time Reggie and Jughead entered the Pops part of the diner It was dark out and only one costumer was Inside. The juke box was playing “Teeth by 5SOS.”

Reggie: Do you want to have one more dance?

Jughead: In the diner?!(Laughed)

Reggie: Why not?

Jughead shook his head and laughed, but gave In. But not long after they started dancing Mr. Mantle busted Instead.

Mr. Mantle: Reggie! I been texting and looking for you all night! And here you are dancing with a murderer and trailer park trash! 

Reggie quickly pushed Jughead behind him

Reggie: He’s not! And you’re the only monster!

Mr. Mantle: You stay away and keep your hands off my son!(Grabbed Jughead’s left wrist hard)

Reggie: Leave him alone! Don’t touch him!(Pushed his dad hard onto the floor)

Reggie: Don’t you dare start acting like you give a shit about me! I’m moving out! Starting tonight! End of story!

One of the cops walked over to Mr. Mantle

Cop 1: Sir, step away from the teenage boys and come take a seat.

Cop 1: You two, go grab what you need to grab and go where you need to go. You and Jughead can talk to Jughead’s dad after school and figure out what to do about your dad.

Reggie and Jughead quickly left. Once Reggie grabbed all of his stuff from his room then Jughead grabbed what he needed for tonight and tomorrow morning they headed straight to Reggie’s room at the Five Seasons. Once they were settled In they stripped. Reggie laid on the bed Immedtaly and Jughead lowered himself and sat on Reggie’s cock and Reggie held him In place with his hands on Jughead’s hips. Reggie rocked his hips sharply. His hips started rolling In an elliptical pattern, slowly picking up speed with every few rotations. A few seconds later, Reggie let out a deep groan followed by a series of nearly Inarticulate expletives as his hips began pistoling uncontrollably against Jughead’s hole. Jughead cried out as his head fell forward; forehead laying on Reggie’s left shoulder as he continued to fuck Jughead’s hole hard. Reggie rammed In relentlessly. He could feel his tip press against Jughead’s prostate on multiple occasions, causing Jughead to cry out whenever he did. One, two, five more thrusts and the quick workings of Jughead’s hole made Jughead’s orgasm with Incredible Intensity. Jughead’s walls seemed to tighten around Reggie so much that his own pleasure was multiplied exponentially. The tightness of Jughead’s hole caused his own orgasm to come and he spilled his semen deep Inside of him. Jughead cried out as Reggie cummed Inside again as he licked Jughead everywhere on the neck and face. He started bouncing harder and faster causing Jughead to cry out harder. Reggie gave more powerful thrusts Into him. Reggie pressed his lips to Jughead’s as he cummed, pulsing Inside of Jughead’s tight hole. Jughead let out a cry as Reggie bumped his prostate. Jughead came closer to another release each time Reggie bumped that same area. Reggie felt his length twitch and felt his orgasm. Reggie continued to thrust a couple more times before Jughead’s orgasm was ripped from him as well. Reggie begins snapping his hips forward setting up a rhythm. Jughead’s whimpers and cries fill the room as Reggie rolls his hips. Jughead whined. His whole body shook with each thrust. Jughead cried out each time Reggie would plunge Inside him with his thick cock. Jughead’s whimpers climbing higher and higher In pitch. Reggie started doing quick, hard and fast pumps with his fat cock right against where he knew Jughead’s prostate was. That was all It took. The muscles In Jughead’s abdomen tighten. Jughead’s cock begins spewing cum all over their sweat slicked bellies. Jughead’s buries his face In Reggie’s shoulder moaning hard as cum gushes all over Reggie’s cock. Jughead whimpers through the aftershocks. Reggie groans out as he continues slamming Into Jughead, dangerously close to his own climax. Reggie was now moving In a fury, his hips thrusting back and forth as he assaulted Jughead’s most vulnerable spot. Jughead cried out as his entire body goes stiff, eyes rolling back, whole body shuddering with the Intensity of his orgasm as he cums HARD. Shots of cum spraying both sweat drenched stomachs. Jughead whimpers loudly as he shoots his thick juicy load. Jughead was still shaking with the aftershocks of his powerful climax as Reggie spurts rope after rope of thick warm cum Inside him. Reggie let's out a loud groan as his body shakes wildly. The entire room smells like sweat and cum. Reggie pulls out slowly causing Jughead’s cum to spill all over Reggie’s stomach and thighs and Jughead collapses on top of Reggie. They breathe deeply as Reggie pulls a blanket over their waists and pulls and holds Jughead’s warm and smooth body close.

Reggie: You feel so good Jones(Breathed Into Jughead’s hair)

He gently kissed his forehead

Jughead: With almost everyone hating me and hating everyone who supports me, the only place I can think of for you, unless you can afford to stay here? Is move In with me. We have a basement for you. Plus you need protection from your dad and my dad can help.

Reggie: Even with what Veronica Is paying me no way In hell can I afford to live here permanently. Plus, If I got to see you all the time I rather take that. We’ll talk to your dad In the morning.

He kissed his forehead again

Reggie: Just get some sleep

They enjoyed each other’s warmth as they dozed off. The next day after gym class everyone suddenly heard loud banging In the hallway. Everyone ran Into the hallway to see a girl hitting her head hard on a locker. Jughead knew right away what she was on and It was too much for him. All It made him think of Is what he did to Betty. He passed out.

Archie: Jughead!(Quickly caught him)

Reggie: What’s wrong with her?! Did she take something?!

Two girls pulled the girl away from the locker

Girl 2: She took some G

Reggie gasped 

Reggie: Get her to the Infirmary!(Snapped quickly)

The two girls dragged the girl away

Veronica: Let’s get Jughead to the Infirmary as well

Reggie: Actually, I’ll just get him out of the school. His dad needs to talk to us anyways. It’s Important. He can rest at the Sheriff’s Station then talk to his dad and I when he wakes up. 

Archie sighed sadly as he gently laid Jughead In Reggie’s arms. The minute Reggie got to the Sheriff’s Station he busted Inside and slammed FP’s office door open; carrying FP’s boy still unconscious In his arms. The bruises were healing, but still very noticeable. And boy did FP notice! He quickly stood up and took off his glasses.

FP: What happened?!

Reggie: Short version of both. There was a girl on G today at school. It was too much of a memory lane for Jughead. As for the bruises, that happened on his first day back at school. Fangs took his revenge on not being part of The Serpents.

FP: I’ll kill him!

He sighed sadly

FP: Set him In a chair. We’ll talk and catch Jughead up on everything when he wakes up.

Reggie gently set Jughead down then took a seat himself

FP: So, according to the reports from my two guys at Pops your dad was aggressive? 

Reggie: He was never my dad. Just some guy who liked to hit and abuse me my whole life.

FP: So he’s abusive?

Reggie: Yes, and If I didn’t stop him he would have hurt Jughead too. I moved out last night. I had enough! I need somewhere to live someone safe and away from my dad. Plus with me supporting Jughead everyone who believes the crap In the papers hates me. Jughead and I were wondering If It’s okay If I move In with you two and move Into the basement?

That’s when It hit FP. And he couldn’t help but smile and laugh.

FP: So, you’re the one my boy was with last night In that hotel room. I didn’t know my son swings that way.(Smirked)

Reggie blinked and blushed hard causing FP to laugh even more.

FP: What kind of dad would I be If I didn’t protect my son’s boyfriend?! Yes you can live with us!(Laughed)

FP: After I’m done I’ll have a written law saying your dad can’t come anywhere near you. If he tries or comes near Jughead again I’ll throw his ass In jail! Where Is your stuff? Still In the hotel room?

Reggie nodded yes

FP: We’ll get It as soon as we’re done here. I’m assuming Jug still needs his stuff from last night too. How did It go at La Bonne Nuit last night? 

Reggie: It was basically karaoke or Veronica’s IPOD. She had to fire Josie. Miss McCoy believes the bullshit about Jughead and so does Josie plus the other two Pussycats. Veronica needs a new singer.

FP: I mean this In the best way, good luck with that. But maybe I can help with that somehow.

Reggie: Everyone who Is supporting Jughead Is definitely having a lot of their own struggles. How’s It going with Jughead’s sister?

FP: Jellybean, no one at her school knows Jughead. Therefore every single person believes the lies about Jughead and hates her. I had to pull her out before she gets hurt. She just started In Riverdale she already had to quit. She’s being schooled by one of my Serpents, Hog Eye while I am at work. I feel bad that she won’t be able to learn every subject she can. But It’s for her own safety.

Jughead slowly opened his eyes

Jughead: Dad? Reggie?

FP: Hey kiddo. I’m sorry about what you had to see today.

Jughead: What’s going on?

FP: Right now, we’re going to the Five Seasons to grab your stuff from last night.

He stood up smiling

FP: Plus Reggie’s stuff so your boyfriend can move In with us.

Jughead ran Into his dad’s arms hugging him. As they grabbed the stuff and road home FP told Jughead everything he told Reggie. FP called for The Serpents help right away. Instead of totally remodeling the basement they added on to It. So while one part of the basement looked the same and was meant for storage the new door to the new part of the basement was every person’s dream. It had an entire floor just for Reggie. Once you entered the new door It led to an extremely nice and huge hang out room/living room. Another door led to a big bedroom and another door led to a big bathroom. Thankfully the whole new part of the basement was sound proof. Otherwise FP might go nuts listening to Jughead and Reggie fucking all the time. Jellybean liked Reggie right away and Reggie thought she was great. The four of them spent all night talking. But that night after ever went to bed Jughead saw an envelope with a note Inside on the front porch. A note that said “I have Archie and Veronica. Come to Thistlehouse alone. Penelope Blossom.” He already lost Betty! He couldn’t lose Archie too! He couldn’t let Archie lose his girlfriend too! Jughead went straight away. Early In the morning FP was woken up by pounding on the front door. When he opened the door It was no one he wanted to see. It was Cheryl and Toni!

FP: What do you two want?!(Growled)

Toni: Look FP, Cheryl and I are sorry for everything! Truly! We just found the FARM Is really an organ farm and Edgar has been harvesting human organs! Cheryl and I just escaped last night thanks to Alice! She said she Is beyond sorry too! The Pretty Poisons back you and Jughead up 100% now! They’re waiting In Pickens Park ready to rescue Jughead, Archie, and Veronica! 

FP’s heart dropped. He didn’t hear a thing last night and thought Jughead was asleep! Did someone who believes the bullshit about his boy get to him and two of his friends?!

FP: What do you mean rescue?! What the hell happened?!

Cheryl: Toni and I were about to enter Thistlehouse last night when we overheard my horrid mother talking to someone. Jughead, Archie, and Veronica! Talking about The Midnight Club and how she wants to kill their children! Talking about how thanks to working with that Gargoyle Kurtz she already killed one and that she enjoyed the fact that It was a Midnight Child themselves that killed her! She’s going to kill them Sheriff Jones! 

Toni: We overheard everything FP! We understand everything now! What really happened! Mrs. Blossom Is responsible for what happened to Jughead that night! Her and Kurtz! 

FP: I’m waking Reggie and getting The Serpents! We have to save them now!

Cheryl: Wait Reggie!? What’s Reggie-

FP: Later Blossom!

Meanwhile as Jughead, Archie, and Veronica walked through the woods they noticed a Hellcaster G&G card pinned to a tree.

Veronica: Looks like you’re next Jughead

Jughead walked down the hill where he saw Chic. They ran at each other. But Jughead ran at him purposely so Chic was able to push him onto the ground and wrap his hands around his neck tight. And Archie knew what Jughead was doing right away. He could tell with the way Jughead was feeling he was saying to himself “Screw It! Let Chic kill me!”

Jughead: Do It! Just kill me! You never liked Betty anyways and I know you hate me! Just kill me!(Rasped)

Archie: No Jughead please! Fight back!(Cried)

Chic: With pleasure(Smiled)

Jughead cried out In pain as Chic stabbed him In the right side of his stomach. Chic walked away. As soon as he was out of sight Archie and Veronica ran over to him. 

Veronica: Use his flannel!

Archie had tears In his eyes as he took the flannel off of Jughead’s waist and tied It so It was tight on his wound. Jughead was gasping and breathing weakly. 

Archie: You’re strong Jug! You’re going to make It!

Jughead: At least I’ll get to apologize to Betty In person(Whispered weakly)

Archie: No Jug! No!(Sobbed)

Jughead: I love you Arch. My brother.(Whispered weakly)

He passed out

Archie: No Jug!(Sobbed)

Veronica: If we finish this we can get him to the hospital fast! We got one more challenge! Come on! Let me carry him!

It was Archie’s quest next. So he obliged In letting her carry Jughead. They walked further and soon they saw Hal Cooper standing holding two guns. He tossed one to Archie.

Hal: Shoot me on three. Otherwise I’ll shoot you. And I’m shooting to kill. You’re nothing but a sinner just like your daddy.

They pointed the guns at each other

Hal: One

At first Archie wasn’t going to do It. But then he remembered what he went through when he thought he was going to lose his dad.

Hal: Two

Archie shot him straight In the head killing him. Penelope walked over with her Gargoyles just as Archie grabbed the antidote for the poison Veronica was forced to drink.

Penelope: Well done. But what do you think you’re doing?

Archie: Claiming our prize. We won, didn’t we? We proved we’re better than this town. 

Penelope: That may or may not be true. But kill them.

Penelope: Kill them all!(Yelled)

Archie: Come on Veronica!(Grabbed her arm)

Veronica held Jughead the whole time as the two of them ran for their lives as The Gargoyles chased them. As soon as they reached a field Archie tripped and fell.

Veronica: Archie!

Soon The Pretty Poisons and The Serpents pulled Into the field.

Cheryl: Take cover!(Yelled)

She, Toni, and The Pretty Poisons started shooting The Gargoyles with arrows as Archie and Veronica took cover behind a van. Not long after Veronica drank the antidote The Gargoyles took off back Into the woods.

Cheryl: Serpents, charge!(Yelled)

The Serpents took off chasing The Gargoyles 

Cheryl: You’re safe!

FP: Jug! Jug!(He and Reggie quickly ran over to Archie and Veronica)

FP: Give him to me! We need to get him to the hospital now!

Jughead was rushed to the hospital and taken care of Immediately while FP and Reggie talked to Archie and Veronica In the lobby.

Archie: I was watching him during his fight between him and Chic. Jughead wanted to die. He wanted Chic to kill him. He even told Chic to kill him. That’s when Chic stabbed him and walked away.

FP sighed sadly as he squeezed Archie’s right hand

FP: That’s because of all those stupid papers Red. He’s In pain. You know he Is I know he Is. It’s going to take a long time for him to heal emotionally and mentally. But we can’t stop you three. We need to continue to help him and be there for him. To watch over him. To comfort him and guide him.

Two hours later Jughead slowly opened his eyes to see his dad sitting by the bed holding his left hand.

Jughead: Dad

FP: Hey Sweetheart, Archie told me what happened. He told me what you did.(Rubbing Jughead’s left cheek)

Jughead looked away; tears In his eyes

Jughead: Daddy I-

FP: Oh baby-

Jughead: I want…. I can’t…. I can’t…. I(Sobbed hard)

FP quickly crawled Into the bed pulling and holding him close and tight; being mindful of his boy’s wound.

FP: Shh, baby boy

FP: Don't give up. It's just the weight of the world. When your heart's heavy I, I will lift It for you. Don't give up. Because you want to be heard. If silence keeps you I, I will break It for you. I can hear you. Don't give up. Because you are loved. Don't give up. It's just the hurt that you hide. When you're lost Inside I, I'll be there to find you. Don't give up. Because you want to burn bright. If darkness blinds you I, I will shine to guide you.(Sang)

He left a long kiss on his beautiful boy’s forehead as the two of them dosed off together. It took three more months to forgive Toni and Cheryl for everything. It took half of senior year. But after Fangs and Kevin were no longer with or brainwashed by the FARM they were finally forgiven. Same with Alice. After Jughead graduated and went off to college Falice put what happened behind them, got married, and moved In together. Now living In Iowa Jughead finally got away from the rumors and fake papers about him. Being married to Reggie and adopting a baby girl with him helped a lot! They ended up naming their daughter after Betty. Full name, Elizabeth Justine Jones.


End file.
